Bojack x Todd
by Tohka-Shiro12
Summary: Bojack x Todd I might continue this as a drabble series and I might change the rating later on. ( is Bojack x Todd that unusual as a pairing?) Please review and tell me if you found any good/bad things so I can improve :)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

-Come on, come on, hurry up, Todd.

-Wait. -Todd stopped upon hearing the cat speak, as he stood on the ladder.-Where are you going?

-Sorry, improv is fun and great and everything, but you guys are really into improv.I'm gonna go with my friend,- Todd said nervously as he glanced at Bojack who was urging him to go.

-Your friend?- the cat was obviously mocking him.- I didn't realize this man was your friend , then, by all means, go with him, , see, I thought this was the man who sabotaged your rock opera, who constantly abuses you and makes you shower with a hose in the yard.

-I invited him to.- Bojack cut him off.

-The one who's never said a kind word to you the entire time you've known this your friend, Todd?- the sound of his voice was almost hypnotizing and was mixing with the sounds of the ocean.

\- It's more complicated than that.- Todd averted his gaze.

\- Is it? We're your friends, Todd.- said the improv lady as she gestured around them.

\- More than that, we're a family.-added the improv guy.

\- I, uh,- he mustered nervously. It felt as if they were pushing him. He felt his mind overflow with all kinds of thoughts. Of his life, his friends, Bojack... Was he even his friend to begin with? What exactly was he to Todd?

\- Hash browns!- Suddenly Bojack shouted out while pointing up.

\- What? I heard hash browns.- the improv guy claimed in a fancy manner. - Martha, did you see my hash browns?

\- Oh, my God, do you ever turn it off?- Bojack groaned as he held his now aching head.-It was hash browns, not first morning you stayed with me.- he looked straight at Todd.- You kept making them and I kept eating them and then I threw up in the pool and that made you throw up in the pool. I got mad at you for throwing up in my pool , you said, "I'll clean it up."

\- And did I clean it up?- Todd hesitated a bit before asking.

\- No you didn't.I had to call the pool cleaner.- Bojack said half laughing, while Todd laughed out and smiled slightly as he continued.

\- And you said, "Thank you for letting me stay here.I don't have anywhere else to go." And I remember when you said that, "I don't have anywhere else to go," because I felt good about myself...And I don't feel that way a lot...- he hesitated as he hugged himself as if he was cold.- Letting you stay with me was the best thing I ever did on purpose.I don't think I ever told you I should have.

Because you're my best friend, Todd.

The cat just stared in disbelief as Todd smiled as he climbed down the ladder.

-Let's get out of here.

-Yeah.

-I'm not gonna lie, if you just made all that up, that was some really good improv. Game recognize game.- the cat finally spoke as the improvs just nodded in agreement. But Bojack and Todd didn't hear him. Well, at least they didn't want to hear him.

-Am I really your best friend?- Todd asked while Bojack continued to stare off to the sea, while occasionally checking out for other boats.

-Yeah. I mean... Shit, I don't know what to say,- he scratched his head awkwardly.

-This whole thing between us really is complicated.- Todd noted as he crossed his arms.

-I'm not the guy to say this kind of thing, but, um.. I think we're something different. Something...- he paused to search for the appropriate word.

-Something more? - Todd added while taking his hand.

-Yeah... Something more.- Bojack said as if confirming


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note~

Anyhow, not bad so far, I hope **. 1 lovely person** liked and followed this mutated abomination of text and **one lovely guest** wrote a nice review. As expected there was **1 lovely person who wrote that this is a terrible pairing (and to be honest he might be right), but oh well, he just fueled my writing engine and BAM a new chapter~**

Hope you like it ~

Please review so I can improve~

* * *

….

-Okay, party people, we have time for one more suggestion.- said the improv guy among all of the loud chatter. Todd looked around unsure what to do next until he heard a voice.

\- Todd.-Bojack stood up so Todd could see him. Their loud voices were overflowing. He couldn't think straight. His mind was a mess.

\- Did someone say Movie Theater? I heard movie theater.-hurried to say he improv woman.

-I'm Abe Lincoln and I'm gonna wear my giant hat to the movies.

-Who's this sitting behind me? John Wilkes Booth.

\- Todd, it's me, BoJack.

\- BoJack?-he asked.

\- Todd, I'm getting you out of here.-Bojack seemed somehow unusually determined.

\- I can't leave.-Todd shook his head. His head started to hurt. They had a fight, right…? What was it about…? He couldn't concentrate over the noise.-I need to take suggestions.

-Okay, well, here's a suggestion, your name is Todd.-Bojack cut him off.-You're 24, you live on my couch and you've always seen the good in me somehow. You've been brainwashed into thinking that you belong here, but you don't. You belong back home. If you're any kind of improviser, you'll take that suggestion and you'll run with it.

-Huh?- Todd stuttered as Bojack looked straight at him.

-Let's get out of here.

* * *

Maybe I just need to stop expecting you to be a good person, so that way I won't get hurt when you're not?

* * *

-What the…? Damn, my head… What happened last night?- Todd carefully sat down at the end of the bed.

-Weell… I think we might've had a major drink down, then sex, then heroin and then more sex… I'm not sure. Hangover. I need my morning coffee.- Bojack grumbled as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

-We did sex and we had a drink down. Jeez Bojack, I think I seriously have a heroin addiction… WAIT. WE HAD SEX? AGAIN?

-What are you so surprised about, Jesus Christ, Todd. Yes, we had sex. Again. Big deal. W-well I mean, it was sort of, uh, a make-up? I think?

-I'm not talking about that, well I am, but. If Emily finds out about this I'm toasted, like a tater-tot. Completely burned.

-Since when is Emily your jealous girlfriend? Wait, since when is she your girlfriend?

\- She she's not my girlfriend.- Todd rolled his eyes.- The thing is, she's been hitting on me for years I'm not a complete moron not to realize that, well, I sorta am since I realized it like two dayss ago… Anyways. She's my friend and I don't want to lose her.

-So this thing between us is a secret.

-Uh-huh. For as long as Princess Carolyn doesn't find out about it, that is. Mr Peanutbutter will remark the hell out of this us for years…

-Come on Todd, Princess Carolyn isn't that chatty…-

-Should I remind you of that one time when you screwed up big time and winded up in New Mexico and the whole office knew about this in like an hour and even that thing that you…-

-Alright, I get it, I get it. Point taken. She is chatty. Really chatty. Then what are we supposed to do about this? I mean I don't think it'd be this easy to forget and pretend like nothing happened.

-I think we should just continue as usual just with more sex and uh, other things.

-Oh, right, about that. You weren't just really drunk, right? I mean, there was no forcing or uh? Cause I don't want to feel bad about myself more than usual. And uh…

-Bojack it's fine. No one was forcing anyone. This was and is what I want. And uh, we'll just see where this all goes, right?- a small smile spread across his face.

-Yeah,I feel and think the same way,- Bojack nodded seemingly more to himself that Todd.- Pancakes?

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

-Todd, I'm sorry, all right? I screwed up.I know I screwed up.I don't know why...-it was getting hard to breathe.

-Oh, great! Of course! Here it comes! You can't keep doing this! You can't keep doing shitty things, and then feel bad about yourself like that makes it okay! You need to be better!-Todd clenched his fist.

-I know.-Bojack cut him off.-And I'm sorry, okay? I was drunk, and there was all this pressure with the Oscar campaign. But now... Now that it's over, I..-

-No!-his sudden shout nearly made BoJack jump.- No, BoJack, just are all the things that are wrong with 's not the alcohol, or the drugs, or any of the shitty things that happened to you in your career, or when you were a 's right? It's , man.-Todd sighed as if he was out of words to say. He seemed extremely sad, as he looked up at BoJack.

-What else is there to say?

...Is there anything else to say?

BoJack woke up at his bed alone. Again. All alone. And this unpleasant routine was going on for about a week now. It's been a week since Todd left. And unlike his previous break-ups, BoJack just couldn't get over it and walk out like nothing happened. Something did happen.

And as usually, BoJack was the one to mess it up.

He messed it up with Princess Carolyn.

He messed it up with Wanda Pierce.

He messed up Penny's life.

He messed up Herb's life and career.

And just like always, it was nothing less and nothing more but his own fault.

He slowly got out of bed and took a huge drink from the bottle of beer that was laying around on the floor. Among the huge pile of bottles and cans.

He took another one and checked his phone.

Nothing.

And it wasn't surprising. He broke the relationship with almost everyone who cared about him, fuck the happy marriage between Diane and , fuck Princess Carolyn and her inability to do her job right, fuck Wanda and her stupid flags. Fuck them all...

Fuck them all except Todd.

No.

He though.

 _Fuck me._

As another bottle, and another, and another... Were all emptied.

What BoJack didn't know, was that Todd wasn't as happy as he imagined him to be now.

Todd woke up and started his morning coffee routine. He rented a place with Emily, a cheap two room flat. It was going great, until she started demanding. Todd noticed that she had something for him, but never payed any real attention to it or avoided it. But now she straight up demanded it. Despite saying that Todd was okay the way he was.

So he was alone.

He kicked her out because it was too much for him.

It was just too much for him to handle, man.

-Jesus fuck, what am I doing with my life?- he muttered as another hangover kicked in.

What Todd didn't expect, was a rock flying through his windown, breaking the glass.

-What the-?- he muttered as he stood up.

-Get out here you asshole, I have like ten more!- a drunken shout could be heard.- We need to talk. Oh who the fuck am I kidding, I need to talk to you. Oh fuck it, I need you.

-BoJack?- Todd hesitated as he leaned in through the window.

-You know, you were right. It was me. All along it was, and I'm the one who's slowly killing me, well maybe the alcohol too, but that's not important now. What's important is that I love you, and believe it or not, it took me a week and 19 bottles of beer to find the courage to come up here and talk to you. And believe it or not, instead of hating others like I usually do I hated myself. And I know it's a lifetime too long to change myself, but, you know, I'll try. I'll try my best so I wouldn't end up fucking hurting you again. And if I ever do, just punch me in the face or kick me in the balls, I don't care, and tell me that I'm being a complete dickwad again-...

-Dude. Jesus christ, BoJack...- Todd couldn't help but sigh half laugh out.- Did you seriously have to come up here at 3 am?

-Yep, I had. I'm a week too late anyways. The point is, I'm sorry for being the biggest dumbest shit in the world and I love you. I really do. So, um, could you at least consider forgiving me and moving back in? Please?- he added as he had a hard time standing on his two feet. That's how drunk he was for courage.

-Look, BoJack, I understand and I forgive you. And I love you too. But before you break the windows of my neighbours with those rocks since you're drunk as hell...-Todd laughed out shyly.-Can I atleast quickly grab my toothbrush?


End file.
